Death And Rebirth
by Mello.Chocolate Lover
Summary: Mello gets hit by a car. What happens when Matt finds out and comes to the hospital? Yaoi. Sad and depressing.
1. Chapter 1: What Happened

**Note: I do not own the characters or anime. ^^ I wish, but it'll never happen. Enjoy the story ^^ (Even though it's sad and depressing ^^;;;) Warning: Yaoi.**

_Death And Rebirth_

(Mello's P.O.V)

The light so bright. The pain so sharp. The darkness so blinding. And all the voices. The voices were so loud and ear-splitting. They kept yelling "Is he okay?!" "Call and ambulance!" "9-11!!". I could feel hands slip into the pockets of my red jacket. I was sure they took out my cell phone and wallet, looking for my I.D and emergency contacts.  
"His name is Mihael Keehl, but prefers to be called Mello" someone said.  
"Any emergency contacts?" someone else asked.  
"Yeah. Someone by the name of Mail Jeevas. He goes by Matt."  
"Call him." I heard the click of my speed dial. No…What would Matt do? He was my most beloved friend, well boyfriend to be precise, and he always over-reacted. Maybe this time is okay….  
"Hello? Is this Matt?" a familiar voice asked. That was the last thing I heard before I went un-conscious completely.


	2. Chapter 2: Death

**Note: I do not own the characters or anime. ^^ I wish, but it'll never happen. Enjoy the story ^^ (Even though it's sad and depressing ^^;;;) Warning: Yaoi.**

_Chapter 2_

(Matt's P.O.V)

I was standing outside watching as several ambulances drove by.  
"Wonder what's happened?" I thought out loud. To be honest, I was kind of scared. My boyfriend, Mello, had gone out to buy more chocolate and he been gone for a long time. I felt a ray of hope, however, when I heard my cell phone ring tone, "Move Along" by the All American Rejects, play. I quickly ran inside and grabbed my cell phone. I looked at the display. It was Mello's name.  
"Mello? Whe—"  
"Hello? Is this Matt?" I was cut off. And that voice definitely wasn't Mello's.  
"Who is this? Why do you have Mello's cell phone?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry….My name is Matsuda. I think you should know…Mello was…"  
"He was what?!"  
"He was hit by a car. I'm so sorry" Matsuda said. I nearly dropped my cell phone and I felt my eyes begin to burn. I was silent for a moment.  
"Give me the place. Now" I said. Matsuda understood and gave me the place they were at. I hung up, grabbed my goggles and hopped in my old red car Mello said I should replace. I felt tears well up underneath my goggles. I didn't care. All I cared about was Mello and if he was alright. When I arrived, I pushed past the crowd to the front and saw the medics loading someone onto the stretcher and I saw golden locks fall from the sheet covering the body. I knew right away it was Mello. I pushed my way past more people and went under the yellow tape that warns you to stay away.  
"Woah, young man! You cant be here" a police officer told me. It was Light Yagami's father, Soichiro Yagami. Light and I were good fairly good friends. I looked up at his dad.  
"Oh! Matt!" he exclaimed. "Sorry about that. Im sorry about Mello, too."  
"Is he okay?!" I asked.  
"Well, he's alive. But we wont know until he gets to the hospital" came the reply. "Come. I'll take you there. Lights taking Misa, Matsuda and Near up there in his car. I'll take you."  
I nodded and got in the car. We drove for what felt like hours to the hospital. When we arrived, I got out and started walking to the hospital entrance.  
"Matt!" a familiar voice called. I turned to see Light running towards me with Misa, Matsuda and Near close behind.  
"Were so sorry!" Misa said.  
"Matt, here" Matsuda said and handed me Mello's wallet and cell phone.  
"Thank you…" I said quietly. He nodded and we all went inside. The nurse gave us Mello's room number, so we all went. Once there, I desperately wanted to leave. Mello was all bandaged up and had needles and a heart monitor beside him. He was un-conscious. I took my goggles off my eyes and put them around Mello's neck carefully. I felt a tear slide down my cheek slowly. Light, Near, Matsuda and Misa all sat on the hospital couch quietly without saying a word. I just stood there staring at Mello. My Mello. My beautiful angel. Each thought I had about him, each memory, made it worse, because I knew the chances of him surviving in this condition was very low. I looked beside Mello and saw his leather clothing. They were torn from the cement and impact of the car.  
"Excuse me" a voice said from the doorway. I turned to see a man with messy black hair, a baggy white sweater and baggy blue jeans standing in the doorway.  
"Is he alright?" the man asked. I only shook my head.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. May I come in?" he asked.  
"I guess so" I replied. He came in and sat down on a chair in a kind of crouching position.  
"Good of you to come, Ryuzaki" Light said. Ryuzaki nodded.  
"Hi, Ryuzaki" Misa said. He waved, then looked at me.  
"Your Matt, right? I remember you. You were third in line to be my successor." Suddenlt I remembered.  
"L!" I exclaimed. Mello idolized him. I remembered each visit he made to Wammy's House. Mello would stare at him with dreamy eyes. It always made me jealous. I always wondered why he never used to look at me like that…..More memories. I felt tears. They fell one by one until I broke into sobs.  
"Mello!" I cried. "Wake up!"  
I felt everyone's gaze on me. Then I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see L hugging me. I kept crying until I couldn't anymore. But after I thought everything was okay for a brief moment, I heard a long beeping noise. I looked up at L to see him with wide-eyes. Everyone else had the same expression.  
"I'm so sorry" a doctor said. I had no clue when the doctor got there, but I didn't care. I looked to the source of the beeping. It was Mello's heart monitor. And it was blank. I screamed.  
"NO! IT CANT BE!" I yelled. Everyone watched me.  
"MELLOOOOO!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" I started to cry once more and I cried until I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Rebirth

**Note: I do not own the characters or anime. ^^ I wish, but it'll never happen. Enjoy the story ^^ (Even though it's sad and depressing ^^;;;) Warning: Yaoi.**

_Chapter 3_

  
(Mello's P.O.V)

I watched him from the doorway. But not as my "normal" self. I suppose you could say I was a ghost. If I was able to cry, I would have. But ghosts cant cry….Seeing Matt like that killed me more than the car did. I barely noticed the doctors all running right through me. One by one. They carried something I'd seen on T.V. It was supposed to send electricity to the heart to get it going again. That gave me small hope.  
"Clear!" they yelled. I wasn't paying attention. I was watching Matt.  
"Clear!" they yelled again. Suddenly, I heard the beeping of my heart monitor. Then I was fading. I saw a bright light and I opened my eyes. My human eyes. I looked around. I had no idea how long I'd been dead for. But in that time, they'd cleared everyone, including Matt, out of the room. Suddenly, the door opened. Light, Near, Misa and Matsuda all came running in. Near jumped on me and hugged me tight. I felt my shoulder grow wet and I realized he was crying. They all were.  
"Mello!" Near said.  
"It's me. I'm alright now" I said. I looked around the room.  
"Where's Matt?" I asked. Just as I said that, Light ran out the door. I could hear him screaming "Matt! Mello's alive!!".  
_He woke up…Phew_ I thought. In a matter of moments, Near had jumped off me and I was being attacked by an army of kisses.  
"Mello!!!!" my red-headed boyfriend cried.  
"Hey…" I said. I smiled slightly. Then someone else walked in. My eyes went wide.  
"L!" I said. My idol. I didn't know what to say. He sat down in an awkward crouching position that looked uncomfortable and similar to Near's. Matt looked up at me with a serious expression.  
"Mihael Keehl don't you ever, EVER, die on me like that again! Got it?!" he said. I flinched slightly and nodded.  
"I wont. I promise" tears welled in my eyes and fell down my cheeks as I said this. "I'm so sorry!" I said. Matt smiled, wiped the tears away and kissed me.  
"I know. It's alright. I love you" he said.  
"I love you too" I said and kissed him lovingly.

**Note: The end ^^ Tell me what you thought ^^**


End file.
